1000 Bloody Tears
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: Angstfic. Sasusaku. Leaving this hellhole called life was only so much as a quick thrust away. Rated T for language and death. lots...and lots...of death.


Don't own anything except for the plot and the story, obviously.

--

_1000 tears_

**Only because both of you could survive together...forever. **

O0o0o0O

You look back at her still form on the cold, stone bench. Her pink hair is strewn everywhere, scattered as if by a gust of wind. You...had said thank you. But, why? You weren't sure. Was it a thank you for not telling the dobe? Was it a thank you for not bringing fangirls? No...it was a thank you for being there. For caring. For hugging. For being annoying.

And yet, the rain falls down as if the heavens were crying for you...with you. You turn back around and look at the large wooden gates as you leave. You leave everything. Your friends. Your team. Naruto. Kakashi-sensei. _Sakura_. The rain pounds on you, begging you to stop and turn around and face yourself. But no, you keep walking. What with your calm façade, elegant stride, and cold features. You leave, just as a crystal clear tear falls from her closed emerald eyes.

O0o0o0O

You attack once more. Training. Harder. Faster. Stronger. You must attain your goal and give it your all. No matter what. You strive to make yourself as whole as you possibly can. The man across from you, black hair...yellow slits for eyes, smirks and congratulates you. You do not respond. As usual. You leave silently. The door creaks open and closed as you step out into the night.

You would kill him. Kill all of them. But...who would you spare, just as your brother had spared you? Who would you let live in this hole of nothingness called Life? Who would you punish? You had no clue. You will keep planning, you must. In order to get stronger, one must understand one's strength. Like that red-headed demon boy had said, many many years ago. The strongest must not love anyone. Must not love anyone except himself. That is the definition of the strongest.

O0o0o0O

You stand in the shadows. Watching. Waiting. Wearing down as if time itself were ganging up on you. You watch the body fall. Your tears mix with the blood on the ground, leaving you in a disheveled state. You are a murderer. You killed your brother. You killed Orochimaru. You killed everyone. Every sound member, every Akatsuki you could get your blood-stained hands on.

Yet you cry. For your brother. For your long-gone family. Mikoto, your mother. Fugaku, your father. You cry, why? Because of the loss? Because of the gain? No, you cry because you have achieved your main goal, yet do not feel whole. Your ice cold heart sports a great big hole in it. Crying, why? You created that hole when you left. When you left your friends. When you left your team. When you left Naruto, Kakashi-sensei..._Sakura_. The names scream at you with all they can muster, yet you still cry.

You cry, just as a star shoots over the sky in all its brilliance and lights up your tears.

O0o0o0O

You watch her cry. Her hair is soaked with blood and rain. A mauled body with a mess of yellow hair lay next to her, unmoving. A similar silver-haired one on the opposite side. She glares up, with her emerald eyes on fire. She screams at you and pounds your chest mercilessly, yet you deal with the pain from the chakra. You had done it. You had destroyed what had taken so long to build up over years and years and years. You deal with the problem that there just might be a fractured rib, or a broken ankle or two. Because you know you deserve it. For leaving her here, in this lonely, fucked up place called Life.

You make contact with the nearest tree. It splits in half and she continues to batter you to death. Death...what a great place to be at a time like this. Her pink hair whipped around her shoulders angrily as she punched and screamed. Finally, she kicks you one final time and spits in your face. Everything hurts. Your legs. Your arms. Your cold, hole-covered heart.

She cries as she runs, leaving you behind to die...or worse. Live. You feel something wet against your cheek, and you realize that that wasn't just her who was crying.

O0o0o0O

You smile, for the first time since you were only eight years old. You smile, why? For the current situation? For the past situation? No...you cry for her. _Sakura._ You smile, in all your false glory. The pain in your chest feels like it's going away, leaking out with your blood. She smiles too. Smiling...for you. With you. You smile and cry together, as one. As love as an entirety that is true, hopeless love. It was only now, almost eleven years after you left, that you and her realized your true feelings about each other. About love. About passion. About this horrible, blood-filled valley of Hell that we all call Life.

It is only then. When your two bodies are crammed together. When the sword you together stabbed through both of your pathetic hearts is twisted for a final time. When you and her are together. You smile. She smiles. You are together. Both of you are soon going to leave this crappy, unfair court called Life.

And then, as the three words you have been meaning to say all these years falls from your lips, she kisses you. The saliva and blood mix together as one, forming an odd, heart-shaped puddle. You fall together, lips locked and torsos crushed, off the edge of the rocky cliff called Life.

You plunge together, into the eternal slumber of rest. You leave the hellhole people call Life.

Slowly, crawling into the abyss of eternal happiness...together...you and her.

And you admit...to her...that you cried 1000 bloody tears...

...for her.

_Sakura. Aishiteru. I love you, my cherry blossom._

O0o0o0O

Oh god, man. That made me cry just writing. Sorry for the extreme shortness. Just had to write it. Review.


End file.
